


Fishing Trip

by Flyingintospace



Series: Summer Fics [8]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Chicago Blackhawks, Fishing, M/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-10
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-06-08 13:31:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15244467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: Patrick and Johnny go fishing.





	Fishing Trip

Patrick spluttered, spitting disgusting lake water out, as he resurfaced on the previously still surface of the lake that was in the middle of nowhere.

Seconds later though he kind of wished that he had stayed under the water.

He laughed nervously at Johnny and tugged at the life jacket that Johnny had insisted that he wear. “Guess that’s why you told me I had to wear one of these?”

Johnny didn’t say a word. Just floated on the other side of the overturned canoe, still somehow wearing that ridiculous hat and holding his fishing pole.

“Sorry?” Patrick tried.

Johnny just rolled his eyes. “Let’s get this flipped back over,”

Thankfully Johnny had made them practice this.

And soon they we’re back in the boat.

Johnny snagged the paddle that was floating near him.

And Patrick saw his floating a little further away. He could reach it.

But it was a little further that he thought.

“Pat...” Johnny’s voice held a warning note.

But he almost had it.

“Pat!” Johnny shouted as the canoe went over for the second time.


End file.
